moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Leidora Allerton
"Sometimes we must fight for what we believe in." - Anduin Wrynn Alteraci |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 5 August, Year 7 LC Fairhunt Barony, Alterac |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Reconnaissance - Shadowtalon Company Sergeant-Major - Stormwind Army Lady - House Allerton Baroness (Claimant) - Fairhunt Barony ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = Shadowtalon Company The Citrine Eagle (friendly with) ---- |Row 6 title = House -Relatives |Row 6 info = Ludovic Allerton (father†) Clarisse Allerton (mother†) Athelis Ryder (aunt-in-law†) Unknown Bristol-Stratford (cousin) |Row 7 title = Alignment |Row 7 info = Chaotic Good |Row 8 title = Beliefs Denomination |Row 8 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light |Row 9 title = Awards |Row 9 info =Third War Campaign Medal War in Outland Campaign Medal War of the Lich Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Medallion of the Alliance |Row 10 title =Signature |Row 10 info = |image =Leidora new.PNG |caption = Leidora in her Alliance uniform. Badges not present. ----- |imagewidth = 300}} Leidora Allerton is an Alteraci-born woman of noble descent. Currently, she serves as reconnaissance in the order known as the Shadowtalon Company, and she is enlisted as a loyal soldier in the Stormwind Army. Her goals are centered around the protection of Azeroth and the reclamation of her homelands in the Fairhunt Barony, especially her family's estate: the Allerton Estate. She is known for her excellence in gryphon riding, archery, tinkering, and she is especially known for her loyalty to her service in the Stormwind Army. Although her path has not been easy so far, she still has much ahead of her and she is ready to take it in stride. She acknowledges in full that her life, while filled with great memories, is not complete without taking back her lands, avenging her family, and protecting the people of Azeroth to the best of her ability. Her first mention of service was when she entered the Stormwind Army around the end of the Third War, focusing her abilities as a young warrior during the Battle for Mount Hyjal. The Alteraci did not fight as much as she wished to, but this first experience taught her much about the benefits of uniting under a common enemy. Her first real and notable appearance was that of her aid given during the Alliance campaigns in Outland. Being a gryphon rider was an incredible asset, and she used it fantastically, progressing her skill as an archer at the same time. Next, she served in two of the Northrend campaigns: the Alliance campaign in Borean Tundra, serving as a soldier in Valiance Keep, and as a soldier during the Icecrown campaign. After the fall of the Lich King, Leidora aided in efforts against the Twilight's Hammer. She was deployed in the Twilight Highlands, after all, and through her skill she earned the title of "The Twilight Raven". After the campaign in the Twilight Highlands came to an end, she participated heavily in Alliance efforts in Pandaria. Her service was required in both the Jade Forest and the mountains of Kun'lai, but war there took a heavy toll on her. She did not cease her service, though, and instead she served in SI:7 for a couple of years working for small to medium-level operations within, especially as a scout. When the Legion returned, however, Leidora found herself with a renewed sense of what she is fighting for, and she has joined the Shadowtalon Company, looking to help Azeroth once more. Personal Description Well put-together, clean, and approaching regal at times, Leidora Allerton is no exception to the standard of beauty within the nobility. While she has a certain understated pulchritude to her, it is just that: understated. With her, she carries a solicitous and friendly gaze, always seeking to help others. Leidora walks with a strange catlike grace that is most likely reminiscent of a scout, but she does not always seek to hide herself. Instead, she makes herself known for the most part, favoring to be a sociable and cordial person, which is likely a remnant of her aristocratic upbringing. Long, silken sandy-blonde hair can be compared to the color of, well, beach sand. An outlandish color for a woman of Alteraci origin, perhaps, but completely natural. These sandy locks seem to always be tied into an updo of some sort, most likely a bun or ponytail. Strands naturally fall out as they may to frame her face, but any that do fall out are quickly tucked behind pierced ears to maintain a tidy appearance, even in battle. The most striking part of her appearance is her bright grey eyes, which seem to lack any true element of color in them besides a faint purple tint. Those eyes, usually lined in a black kohl of some kind, are always searching their surroundings carefully, though those bright grey eyes waver constantly between vivacious and tired. Leidora looks young, but her eyes signify that she is older than she appears to be, and that violet sheen that can be seen sometimes is questionable at best. Freckles are another significant feature of the archer, dotting around her cheekbones, nose, and her forehead. Leidora has the air of someone who is lively, energetic, spirited, vibrant... But as the sea wears down rocks over many years, her personal wards wear down to those that wish to know her. Those that get to know Leidora acknowledge that she is a woman shaped by endless strife. Perceived as easygoing by many, this assumption is not particularly incorrect; however, years of fighting has left the woman with a certain rigidness when it comes to battle. Around others, she actively avoids seeming tired or worn, but those that are close to her see it so often that they might recognize just how much war has affected the Alteraci. Fleet-footed and quick-witted, Leidora is not exactly the easiest foe, but she is a great ally and friend to those that would have her. Her speech is calculated and clear, fragments of an Alteraci accent lingering in the way she speaks. Her movements, delicate yet deliberate, careful yet willful: a constant balance of the elegance of Alteraci peerage and exercised actions of the Stormwind Army. Although she trusts her superiors, she is not a blind follower and will judge her orders as she wishes to. Leidora's voice is exquisite, her words often flowing naturally as her innate inclinations demand. A lissome Alteraci frame has been built over many years to result in Leidora's slender yet athletic physique. Leidora's honest and generally charming persona give a facade against how she truly is: a woman that has been through much. Sincere and reliable, Leidora has spent a lifetime where those traits are more important than most. History Unabridged "Life isn't pretty, and if you think for a second that it is, you must be living on the wrong planet. I have been through terrible things, but so have the rest of us. If you keep moving, you might just get lucky enough to get a glimmer of happiness." - Tristan James, 31 L.C. An Alteraci Upbringing (7 L.C. - 23 L.C.) The Barony of Fairhunt in northeastern Alterac is home to a number of Alteraci patriots under estates and the small village of Fairhunt. In this barony, Leidora Allerton of House Allerton was born. The first and only child of the head of the Allerton Estate, Leidora was destined for greatness upon birth. What that greatness would be or how she would fall upon it remained a mystery for most of her life. Clarisse Bristol and Ludovic Allerton, Leidora’s parents, were bonded together by an arranged marriage but quickly found love for the other. Once the heir of the estate was born, tragedy soon befell her Alteraci home. The Second War and Alterac are an infamous pairing because of the commonly deemed ‘traitor king’ Aiden Perenolde. Those in the Fairhunt Barony, however, did not approve of the actions of King Perenolde. Instead, the barony rebelled and sent soldiers to fight alongside those in Lordaeron. These actions are compelling because of the deep-rooted sense of Alteraci loyalty many of the noble houses felt. Only later would they see how their actions doomed them and saved them at the same time. The destruction of Alterac during the Second War did not reach the Fairhunt Barony, for their loyalty to the greater good protected them against the incoming justice from the new human Alliance. Once spared, Leidora and her family worked relentlessly to preen the young heiress into a proper noble lady. Politically, the Fairhunt Barony aligned itself with Lordaeron after the fall of Alterac, and all seemed well as the reconstruction of the human kingdoms progressed. Leidora spent most of her time as a lady should have been, and to all in the Fairhunt Barony, the young woman had the base aspects of a fantastic house head, and a profoundly brilliant noble. She had studied mannerisms and rhetoric, but the one skill her father insisted on was proficiency in some type of weapon. Her frame was far too slight to bear heavy metal weapons, but she found briskly-learned expertise in the art of a bow and arrow. As Leidora bordered womanhood, all of this luxury would be taken from her in a brief, twinkling moment. The Third War brought much strife to Lordaeron and, by association, the Fairhunt Barony. Rapid dissolution in Lordaeron because of the Plague of Undeath gave way for the new Alterac Syndicate to begin to take over Alterac. The Fairhunt Barony was an added asset to the Syndicate because of its vast resources, but it was more than that at this time. The Syndicate perceived those within the Fairhunt Barony as traitors to their kind, and the Syndicate not only killed each noble within the barony but also forced the village of Fairhunt to serve under Syndicate colors. Leidora escaped this obsolescence of Fairhunt nobility by a fortuitous trip to Southshore, where she planned to planned to learn from a mage. Every hope Leidora believed in was gone, and the juvenile archer was left alone with the whole weight of reclamation on her youthful shoulders. Southshore Stories (23 L.C. - 25 L.C.) Being the last of the Allerton line left Leidora with many sympathetic contacts, yet nearly every moment she spent was spent in hopes of one day reclaiming her home. Instead of falling back into the practice of nobility, she intended to develop into a capable soldier. The mage her family intended Leidora learn from was a skilled evoker, but these talents, she decided, would be withheld until she deemed it an occasion to express them. This information is not known to many, and even her military records claim that she has no proficiency in magic. Here, Leidora evolved into an independent and strong entity, completely able to hold her own in nearly every situation she came across. While studying magic for extreme amounts of time, Leidora’s proficiency as an archer came into use when she needed food. A local gryphon rider from Aerie Peak by the name of Kimril Borrinson took interest in her natural affinity for the bow and arrow, and the Dwarf sought to teach her. Pushing forward with the grit of someone much past her own age, Leidora’s determination alone left her to become an incredible novice in gryphon riding, archery, and evocation magics. The end tail of the Third War erupted during this time, however, and as soon as Leidora reached the age of eighteen, she set off to fight for the future of Azeroth. The Third War and Beyond (25 L.C. - 28 L.C.) Before leaving Southshore for good, Kimril Borrinson gave the budding gryphon rider her most important tool: a gryphon, by the name of Onyxfeather. The gryphon was known to take a liking to Leidora, so it was simply natural that she’d receive the creature as her first pet. Once Kimril gave her the gryphon, she said her goodbyes to friends she never made. Leidora knew more than most that there was little good done during the Third War. By then, the multiple facets of threat took away more than one thing from her, yet she decided to fight back still. Young and hopeful, she started out in the last battle of the Third War: the Battle for Mount Hyjal. This battle was not an easy one to start out in, and Leidora recognized that for herself. Grievously aggrandizing her own skill level, this battle was a stark admonition that she should not try to be a hero when she was still young and undisciplined. The Third War was also a host to many firsts for Leidora, and the most crucial one would be that this was her first true battle. She started in the Stormwind Army as a private, clearly, but many thought she did not act like one at first. This battle would not be her last, of course, but the humbling experience gave her perspective towards what she wanted her life to be like. Loss, fear of the unknown, the results of cowardice… All of these things played a long, discordant chord with her for the rest of her life. Although the Battle for Mount Hyjal was not as long as a war, her experiences with the Scourge would be ones she never forgot. Nearly dying more than once gave light into just how vicious this enemy truly was, but if there was anything that she admired, it was the pact between the Horde and Alliance. She had never been one to take a liking to the Horde, especially the Orcs, but during the Battle for Mount Hyjal, she couldn’t refute the fact that they were fighting their lives for their new ‘home’ on Azeroth. The end of the battle was a time of brotherhood, but Leidora, among others, knew this cooperation could not last without a common enemy. Once the Third War ended, there was peace for a couple of years. Nothing drastic was going on besides small skirmishes or minor disturbances within Stormwind. This peace allowed Leidora to mentally develop to a place where she could fathom another battle or war in the future. Thankfully, she would not have to wait very long. Deployment in Dark Places (28 L.C. - 29 L.C.) The rise of the Blackrock Clan and the great dragon Nefarion was a surprise to many in the Alliance, the young Allerton included. Service in the Stormwind Army meant that she would go where she was deployed, and she just happened to be sent directly to the front lines in both the Burning Steppes and Searing Gorge Blackrock was sweltering at best, and the heat regularly made fighting especially arduous in nature. Here, among Dwarves, she felt as though she belonged. Onyxfeather was a true gift, being an ebon gryphon, and the Dwarves she worked with furthered her training with the creature to fight against the chaotic Dark Iron Dwarves. Despite the fact that this assault on Blackrock honed Leidora’s skills, her accomplishments only warranted a promotion to corporal status. Finishing the Blackrock campaign with a new sense of self and tuned finesse in her gryphon riding skills, Leidora carried a peculiar fondness for the short year or so she spent deployed there. This fondness would carry over to a much more difficult campaign that began in the Blasted Lands. Outlandish Service (29 L.C. - 30 L.C.) Demons became a constant in Leidora’s life, and this much was clear when the Burning Crusade threatened life on Azeroth through the Dark Portal. ‘Outland’, formerly known as Draenor, was a host to many dark creatures, mutated by the bleak former homeworld of the Orcs. Hellfire Peninsula is where Leidora’s first lengthy experience with war began, and she would be in this for the long run. Stationed in the Alliance fortress of Honor Hold, Leidora’s service on the dry planet started with a fight against the Horde and the Fel Orcs of Hellfire Citadel. Orcs in general were not the only issue, and Leidora even faced infernal invasions inside of the Honor Hold walls. Locals, some veterans of the Second War, struck a chord with Leidora. Telling her the length of Alterac’s betrayal, she felt, for the first time, ashamed of her home. The Alteraci patriotism that she grew up with was shattered, and it would not return until much later. Her bitter opinion of Alterac now was a radiant road when she was told stories of General Hath. While she still disliked Alterac, she could look up to grand figures such as him and Turalyon. After serving as she was meant to, Leidora’s next deployment was in a much more pleasant area. Weather-wise, that is. Terokkar Forest, unlike a majority of Outland, was quite lush in some parts. Strange creatures of every order piqued a further interest in hunting with her gryphon companion. They hunted when they weren’t at the Allerian Stronghold, fighting Bonechewer Clan Orcs, Shadow Clan warlocks, and dissolving the Mana Bomb threat with other agents of the Stronghold. Here, Leidora returned to a natural sense of the world around her, and her bond with Onyxfeather continued. The Wildhammer Stronghold of Shadowmoon Valley would stand as a real test of caliber. The terrain was tough, and the enemies were tougher. Fel lava ran through the very veins of the region, and efforts against the Burning Crusade were not made easier by that fact. During this time, Leidora’s contact with Wildhammer gryphon riders allowed her to flourish. The assault on the Black Temple was an important battle, and Leidora felt proud to be a part of it. She was on the backlines, of course, but she fought all the same. After Illidan Stormrage was imprisoned, Leidora spent her time doing ‘clean up’ work in the Fel-tainted land, until another threat presented itself. The Bitter North (30 L.C. - 31 L.C.) Borean Tundra & Valiance Keep War was a normal occurrence in Leidora’s life by now, so every time she fought felt like a normal occasion. Her whole adulthood was spent fighting for the Alliance, and she liked it that way. The return of the Lich King gave her the opportunity of fighting on a different front, and her deployment was spent in the protection of Valiance Keep. Here, among diverse groups of races in the Alliance, she learned to tinker and engineer, which is a hobby she uses currently to make her arrows and bows. Icecrown Valiance Keep was just the beginning of this short era, and Icecrown left a permanent mark on Leidora. Harsh conditions were lightened by the gaiety of the Argent Tournament, and her deployment was extended among the Argent Crusade. She served a soldier aboard the legendary gunship: the Skyfire. Archery met with engineering skills, and her first prototypes of her signature explosive arrows were first tested here against not only the Horde but also the Scourge. During breaks, though, she spent time at the Argent Tournament Grounds. At the grounds, she met a peculiar Alliance soldier by the name of Tristan James. Lieutenant James, as he was addressed, was a known warlock, but he was a completely devoted soldier to the Alliance. The two had a terrible argument the first time they met, yet they continued to meet when they were able. It was undeniable that the two were interested in each other, whether for an unusual friendship or romance, the duo could not figure it out. What they did know is that they were compelled to see each other again and again, and harsh words began to turn to a sincere and honest friendship. Leidora and Tristan eventually fought at the gates of Icecrown Citadel together, helping to clear the way for heroes to make their way into it. Once the horrendous Lich King was slain, they parted into their separate ways, but they both knew they would see each other again. The Rise of the Twilight Raven (31 L.C. - 33 L.C.) Flame, shadow, and the world-breaking dragon Deathwing were a stark reminder to the rest of Azeroth how fragile their world was. Leidora was present in Stormwind when the former Aspect flaunted his power, and once more a spark was lit inside of the archer to fight. She was not deployed immediately, but that was certainly for the best. While at one of the inns in Stormwind, she saw a familiar face. Tristan James and Leidora were reunited, and they exchanged pleasantries along with their worries for the future. Leidora herself felt that her archery and gryphon riding skills were not enough to combat the threat of Deathwing and the Twilight’s Hammer Clan, but Tristan reluctantly offered a solution. He offered to teach her in shadow magics, so that her arrows would be empowered by magic. Surely that’d give her a great advantage, and her lack of finesse in melee weapons could be fixed by learning the magic. Before being deployed, Leidora and Tristan worked closely to hone her former arcane affinity into one of shadow. He knew not to delve into Void magics, especially now, so Leidora only learned shadow and flame magics. Evocation, solely. Her skillset would be to attack with the magics, empower her arrows, and help save Azeroth. And by every fiber of her being, that’s exactly what she did. Both the lieutenant and Leidora were sent to the Twilight Highlands to enter the fray with the Alliance against the Twilight’s Hammer. Tristan continued to work closely with Leidora to hone her skills, and while she wasn’t amazing at shadow magic, the effects of it showed in the way she fought. Every attack was more lethal, and Leidora’s main skillset showed even better than before. Her many feats rewarded her with the title of “The Twilight Raven”, thanks to Onyxfeather’s ebon-colored feathers and Leidora’s fighting expertise. Up until Deathwing’s demise, Leidora and Tristan worked together to help gain back lands for the native Dwarves that lived there. The only thing that would halt this would be the faint word of a land shrouded in mist, and the news of the missing Prince Anduin. Burdens of the Mists (33 L.C. - 35 L.C.) Advancement in the Stormwind Army gave Leidora much purpose towards protecting those she aligned with, so journeying to the formerly mist-covered lands of Pandaria was not a hard choice. This time, however, her deployment gave her a pleasant surprise. Her work with Tristan James in the Twilight Highlands progressed both of their ranks, and he finally received the position of ‘Captain’ while she received the position of lieutenant in his squadron. This group boarded the Skyfire when it was on its way to Pandaria, and their work would follow the main path of the Alliance throughout the Jade Forest. As the land did with many people, the worst parts of every person came out. Leidora was no exception, and the sha began to eat away at her resolve every day that she was there. In the Jade Forest, this started, and doubt wracked her. The fight called upon her though, and she had deep-set roots for a large amount of issues later. She knew that she had to keep fighting, and the clash with the Horde and Hozen in the Jade Forest was one of her biggest doubts, one could say. Killing the Horde felt strange, but she knew her duty and she was willing to carry it out without a second thought. Tristan was there to aid her along her path, and they grew close. After the events in the Jade Forest, Tristan’s squadron was deployed to efforts within Kun’lai. The very energies of the land caused Leidora to act different, and every fight she went into she went into a rampage. Often, she denied orders to capture Yaungol or the Horde for questioning, instead killing them with a mix of archery and shadow magics. Here, her magics began to take over her along with the land around her. She felt as though she was in a state of constant anger, and the only person that could make any sense to her was her captain, Tristan James. He spent many nights with her, talking and rationalizing with her, and slowly… Something blossomed. An understanding was already set, and a friendship of course, but this was something more. The sha were affecting nearly everyone on the isle, but it seemed to especially affect Leidora for unknown reasons. Her skill in shadow magic increased due to the strange energies of Pandaria, but she lost something else in its stead. Her mind and resolve waned, and as much as Tristan James attempted to help her, it would be a fruitless operation. Every time he calmed her down, it only seemed to get worse. Through this, the two developed a romantic relationship, recognizing that they did have feelings for one another. The warlock and the archer were a lovely pairing, acting as each other’s rock and emotional support during rough times. During one operation, though, Leidora snapped. She saw Tristan become injured by a Horde that they were fighting against, and she killed not only the entire small Horde squadron but also some of Tristan’s squadron, her own squadron, in the same blow. This rash and destructive act was immediately regretted by Leidora, causing her to break down; however, Tristan had little sympathy for what she did. What sympathy he did have was spent towards hiding the act from any records, but the two separated in their romance. Once they were out of Kun’lai, Tristan gave Leidora a final parting gift: Teeny, who is a snowy owl and one of Leidora’s most valued companions. While Tristan and Leidora clearly still have feelings for the other to this day, they are estranged from one another. After the horrendous situation with her squadron, Leidora decided her service should be away from the front lines, so she joined the SI:7. Distancing Draenor (35 L.C. - 36 L.C.) This period of Leidora’s life went by as if it were a haze. Between regret and intense self-rehabilitation, she rarely remembers any missions of importance during her time among SI:7. Often times her regret overcame her, and when she attempted to visit Tristan, who lives in Stormwind, he only met her with a soft bitterness. He told her that he already saved her skin by covering up her attack, and that he owed her nothing. Leidora knew he was correct, and that she was wrong, but nothing she could do seemed to remove the deep feeling of disdain she felt for herself now. And so the archer lost herself. A deeply-set state of depression and anxiety prevented her from doing work properly, among other things she used to enjoy. Teeny, who was a constant reminder of Tristan and everything she did, strangely gave the woman joy. It was as if a piece of him was still with her, and as sad as it was, she clinged onto the owl and began a collection of avian allies. This collection warranted Leidora to reach out to an old friend: Kimril Borrinson, her old gryphon riding teacher. The Dwarf was retired when she reached him, but her proposal of him being the tender to her aviary was something he could not pass up. She paid him well, and he enjoys the work. A slow but sure process of recuperation happened while most Alliance forces were on Draenor. Missions within SI:7 were simple for the most part, and she specialized in information-gathering ventures. By now, her lack of use in Void magics allowed her to take control of herself once more, and she returned to her roots. Leidora furthered her expertise in engineering by tinkering different types of arrows and the like. One of her SI:7 missions left her with a frightening prospect, and because of it she often heals herself rather than let others do it. She was injured after a mission, a simple cut across her shoulder, but when a priest attempted to heal her, it caused her intense mental pain. Now, she avoids using the magic to heal herself, ashamed of her past and its consequences. Unexpected Revival (37 L.C. - Present) The Legion wrought much upon Azeroth and its denizens, but for Leidora Allerton, it offered a chance at redemption. This threat harnessed a new flame within her so she could continue her work as a soldier. The archer took her gryphon, Onyxfeather, and she set off to fight at the Broken Shore, among other campaigns in the Broken Isles. These deployments allowed her to gain her bearing once more within actual Alliance frontline forces, and it prompted her to take up a position within the 177th branch of the Alliance Army as a sort of personal rebirth. Her service in the ‘Shadowtalon Company’ is a new experience for her, and she attempts to make up for her past and reclaim her homelands with this group of likeminded soldiers. Allegiances & Affiliations "Every person I meet has the potential to be an ally. Every ally I make makes me more formidable, and my enemies... My enemies should be afraid of that possibility." - Leidora Allerton Fairhunt Barony Leidora's first and foremost allegiance is that of her home and family. Ripped from her birthplace when she was a young woman, Leidora wishes nothing more but to get her home back. She claims herself as the Baroness of this Barony, seeing as all of the nobles that could also have become the claimants of the lands are deceased. The responsibilities that come with being a noble are ones Leidora has not had to deal with for many years, and she might never have to if those that reside there, corrupting the land with foul magics, have their way. Shadowtalon Company A reprise of her service on the front lines led Leidora to take interest in the 177th branch of the Alliance Army, led by Vincent Ravenwing, is also known as the Shadowtalon Company. While she is still new in many regards, she hopes to use her connections among the company to make amends for what she's done in the past. The Alliance The gryphon rider's experience among the Alliance army has been a long one. She has given much of her life to efforts to help the Alliance and Azeroth as a whole. Besides her family, she will always side with the Alliance because she believes in the safety of those under King Wrynn. Family Oh, boy. There's a lot. Companions So many birds... Gallery Coming soon™.Category:Alterac Human Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Stormwind Army Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:Nobility